


You're The Chief

by SkippyJohnJones



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyJohnJones/pseuds/SkippyJohnJones
Summary: A cute fanfiction my friend and I wrote  in study hall after getting over invested in this book.





	You're The Chief

*Ralphs POV*

“Wheres Jack,” Ralph said as he climbs up on the mountain.

“ Up on the secluded area of the clearing” Roger said as he absentmindly continued to gather wood.  
Ralph makes his way through the creepers towards the clearing. Once he reaches his destination, he sees Jack standing there in all of his glory. 

Wow, thought Ralph as he gazed at Jack with lust. He sat there staring at him like a person on crack for at least 30 minutes.  
Suddenly Jack turned around to see Ralph staring at him. “Ralph what are you doing here?” Jack asked, panic in his voice.  
“‘’Piggy was complaining about his ass-mar again,”  
“Sucks to your ass-mar,” Jack said with a laugh walking towards Ralph.  
“So, Jack, why did you sound so scared when you realized I was here?” Ralph asked questionly with a smirk on his lips.  
“Uh- w-well it doesn’t matter RALPH” Jack stuttered blushing.  
Jack starts walking in the opposite direction of Raph trying to escape the embarrassing conversion. While he was absentmindedly walking he accidently trips over a loose creepers  
“Oh snap, crackle, pop” he says as he falls down. Ralph looks up and goes over to where Jack is. He also trips over the same creeper on top of Jack.  
“Well, hello there,” Jack said in a joking seductive tone  
“Shut up, Jack,” Ralph said blushing a little. He tried to get up but stopped when he felt Jack’s sun kissed arms wrap around his waist.  
“Jack-,” Ralph starts but they are suddenly interrupted by Simon running in. Luckily they were off each other by the time Simon got close enough.  
“Guys, the mountain is on fire again,” Simon said. He didn’t even sound like he cared, it had happened so many times.  
The boys scramble away from each, brushing off their clothes. Ralph clears his throat-  
“ O-o-okay, we’ll be there in a second” Ralph says blushing. Simon nods his head and jogs towards the fire.  
The boys stare at each other intensely.  
“We’re not finished yet” Jack winked and followed Simon.  
Ralph gaped at Jack absolutely gobsmacked then shook his head following Jack.

…

It took hours to put out the fire. All the biguns got covered in ash while the littluns went swimming. Finally the fire was out and they saved half the forest.  
“Well I’m going to go swim,” Simon sighed and walked away. Leaving Jack and Ralph alone. There was an intense and slightly awkward silence as they stared into each others eyes, neither boy wanting to initiate anything. Then suddenly Ralph’s arms were around Jack’s waist as their lips collided. It was slow at first, each of them learning the new taste of each other. Hands moving everywhere. It wasn’t actually a good kiss but they didn’t notice since it was their first. Their plump lips were chapped but tasty with the taste of pig, them fruits and unbrushed teeth.  
“Wait, Jack,” Ralph said as he pulled away, “ isn’t this wrong?” Jack looked at the boy wishing he had met him sooner, that they could have been together longer. Looking at him with more love than he had ever felt before.  
“Ralph, how could this be wrong? We are on our own island and there aren’t any adults to tell us what to do. And you’re the chief. So tell me Ralph, is this wrong?” and then he leaned back in.


End file.
